


Clemontic History (wtf are titles please send help)

by Ashten



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Also a teensy bit of diodeshipping bc I'm trash, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, everyone loves Clemont bc he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashten/pseuds/Ashten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clemont is trans and Bonnie is still precious and everyone is happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clemontic History (wtf are titles please send help)

"Oh, I can't wait to show you all my scrapbook! It's got so many cool flowers that I found whenever we went out of town, not to mention all the pictures!" Bonnie chimed, twirling on her heels with arms outstretched.

On the groups' travels to Lumiose City for Ash's gym battle against Bonnie's brother, Clemont, the lighthearted young girl insisted that they stopped by her brother's work room at the gym so she could do some scrapbooking with the photos and items they found on their journeys. Serena agreed that it would be a good idea for them all to take some time to relax and wind down, and even though Ash wanted to get to the Lumiose Gym as soon as possible, he obliged.

"Clemoooont, we're heeeere!" Bonnie shouted, banging her fist on the back door a bit too obnoxiously. A moment passed, and her brother opened the door with a tiresome expression.

"You know that you don't have to shout for me to hear you, right?" He gestured to the microphone above the door. "I installed this sound system so you wouldn't strain your voice."

"I knoooow, but it's so much more fun to shout your name!" Bonnie giggled. "Anyways, we wanted to take a break before the gym battle and do some scrapbooking! My scrapbook is still in your work room, right?"

"Still laying open on the ground with pictures and flowers sprawled out as usual," Clemont chuckled. "And that sounds like a fun idea! I could use a break too, honestly."

Bonnie grinned. "Alright! Let's head on up, then!" In a flash, she took off running to the work room, and Ash and Serena followed in equal speed, while Clemont tried to run after but got lost in their tracks as usual.

~*~

The four kids grouped together on the hardwood floor, bringing up light conversation with every page Bonnie flipped through.

"Oh, that's a great picture right there!" Serena pointed to a photo of Clemont standing proudly before the Lumiose Gym, and Bonnie eagerly hugging him around his waist which was as high as she could reach.

"That was the day my big brother became the Lumiose Gym leader! I was so proud of him that day," Bonnie nudged Clemont a bit too hard in the rib and he winced slightly, but laughed it off and ruffled his sister's hair. She spread a wide smile and turned the page again. "And this one is—oh."

Ash and Serena examined the picture on the page quizzically. The photograph depicted a child who was clearly Bonnie, sitting beside another child with long blonde hair and a pastel blue dress, donning glasses just like Clemont's.

"Hey, who is that girl?" Serena questioned. "She kinda looks like Clemont, except for the hair."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Is she your cousin? Her dress is really pretty."

Clemont's heart started beating faster. He tapped his fingers on the floor in a wave-like pattern, taking deep and steady breaths.

"I wonder why we haven't heard about her..." Ash muttered. "Maybe she's just an old family friend?"

Bonnie clearly was becoming furious. She balled her hands into fists. "For crying out loud, would you please stop calling my big brother a 'she'?!"

Silence. Except for Clemont's slight uncomfortable groan.

"Bonnie...I told you not to mention that to anyone else." Clemont spoke quietly, his voice cracking slightly.

Bonnie's face melted into a distraught frown. "I'm sorry. But it's just, I promised you that I would never let anyone call you a girl again!"

Ash turned his head to the side, utterly confused. "So, wait, who is that in the picture again?"

"Ohhh," Serena spoke, "oh, okay. I get it now."

Clemont removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Look, it's—it's not something I like talking about. I try my best not to think about it every day, but it's kind of...hard. When your voice is too high, and your body is too slim." He sighed deeply. "I was raised as a girl after I was born. But I knew that none of it felt right. When Bonnie was born, I knew that I wasn't her big sister. I was her brother. I was always a boy. I always knew that in the back of my mind."

Ash raised his eyebrows, as he finally understood what Clemont was trying to say. He rested a hand on the young blonde boy's shoulder, and met his teary eyes.

"You know what? If you know you're a boy, then you're a boy. Nothing about your body or your voice will be able to change what you feel in your heart. As long as you know who you are and you're happy with it, then that's all that really matters."

Clemont blinked, tears rolling down his cheeks. He sniffed and placed his glasses back on his face, and returned a hand on Ash's shoulder. "Thank you, Ash."

Ash smiled, and Serena wrapped an arm around Clemont. "Aww, see? No matter what, we care about you. We want you to be happy, because we're your friends!"

Clemont turned up a smile. "Thanks so much, you guys."

Bonnie looked up at her brother, lips pouted and eyes lightless. "I'm really sorry for outing you like that. I know how hard the topic is for you..."

Clemont pulled his little sister into the group hug. "No no, it's fine. Thank you for prompting the conversation. It all worked out for the best." He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"It's nice to have people understand you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you for reading my trash I hope you enjoyed please follow my shitpost blog @asexualclemont on tumblr


End file.
